Sentimiento Compartido
by Chocofresas
Summary: Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde este ficc es un claro ejemplo Pesimo Summary
1. Sentimientos

Sentimiento compartido

Sakura card captors no me pertenece pertenece a las chicas de clamp XD

Si fuera mío tengan por seguro que no escribiría historias sino que me dedicaría a

Continuar la serie XD

Bueno les pido sean buenos conmigo ya que este es mi primer Ficc

Bueno ¡Que comience la función!

( ) Comentarios de la autora

[ ] Conciencia

"" Pensamientos

- Diálogos

Shaoran Li 18 años un joven con cabello castaño obscuro, corto y un poco desordenado

Que le daba un toque muy sexy, que acompañado de sus hermosos ojos color ámbar su piel trigueña y su cuerpo escultural, gracias a que es el capitán del equipo de fútbol, lo hacen el chico mas codiciado de toda la preparatoria Seijo. (Disculpen si esta mal el nombre de la preparatoria es que no lo se)

Todas las chicas quieren salir con el pero el las rechaza porque a su según el todas son muy huecas (quiere decir descerebradas)

Su mejor amiga es Sakura Kinomoto, una joven de cabello castaño claro largo hasta la cintura, una figura envidiable gracias a que es la capitana del club de porristas, piel levemente bronceada y unos hermosos y brillantes ojos color jade, una chica muy alegre.

Shaoran sabia que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de el porque hace una semana la ultima de vacaciones ella se le había declarado mientras tomaban un helado como todos los fines de semana

**** Flash Back ****

Se encontraban sentados en una banca del parque pingüino comiendo un helado

Saku - Shaoran – Lo llamo la chica

Shao - Dime Saku

Saku - Bueno… yo… este

Shao - Si dime Saku

Saku - Bueno yo… quería decirte que tu… que tu me gustas mucho Shaoran – La chica estaba feliz al fin le había declarado sus sentimientos al chico que amaba.

Shao - Sakura – la llamo por su nombre completo mal comienzo- Tu sabes que solo te veo como una amiga o como una hermana.

La Chica se sentía morir pero no se derrumbaría no frente a el por eso forzó

una sonrisa y le dijo

Saku- Si Shao lo se es que solo quería que lo supieras- dijo tratando de contener

las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos obres color jade.

Saku- Bueno Shao me tengo que ir mi padre llegara tarde hoy y debo esperarlo con la cena lista.

Shao - Oki Saku nos vemos mañana en el instituto.

Saku - Oki nos vemos.

**** Fin Flash Back****

El se sintió mal por Sakura, el sabia que ella se estaba triste pero también, sabia que ella comprendía que el por ella sentía solo una cariño como amigos. (eso piensas jajá XD )

Y allí estaba frente a las rejas del instituto esperando a encontrarse con su amiga luego de que ella se le declarase no había tenido contacto con ella.

La diviso en la puerta del instituto conversando con su mejor amiga y prima Tomoyo

Daidouji.

Tomoyo era de la misma altura de Sakura, con cabello azul obscuro largo como el de Sakura, piel pálida y con unos ojos color amatista muy intensos.

El se acerco a ellas y las saludo

Shao – Hola Saku, Tomoyo ¿como están?

- Hola Shaoran muy bien dijeron las dos al usonimo.

Shao – ¿Que cuentan?

Tomoyo - Le decía a Saku que le e confeccionado 2 nuevos diseños y un vestido ¡¡¡DIVINO!!! ( Jaja ni en mi Ficc Sakura se salva de los diseños de Tomoyo)

Saku- Aja

Tomoyo - Y que luego haré que se los pruebe para filmarla con mi inigualable estilo.

Saku – No exageres Tommy

Tomoyo – Por que Saku si eres ¡¡¡DIVINA!!!

Tomoyo – Y tu Shaoran ¿que cuentas?

Shao – Nada me compre unos nuevos CD de música

Tomoyo – ¡Genial!

Saku – Tommy, Shaoran voy a buscar algo a mi casillero ahora regreso.

Tomoyo – Oki pero no te demores.

Saku – No enseguida regreso.

Sakura va rumbo a los casilleros y en eso Tomoyo ve a Shaoran quien esta viendo fijamente a Sakura partir.

Tomoyo – Sakura aun esta algo triste.

Shao – Si me di cuenta casi ni me dirigió la palabra – Dijo cabizbajo

Tomoyo – No te preocupes ya veras que pronto lo superara y será la misma Sakura que todos queremos.

Paso un mes desde esa conversación en las puertas del instituto.

Shaoran estaba triste la actitud de Sakura para con el había cambiado mucho,

Ya no iban juntos al instituto, no se juntaban los fines de semana a pasear y luego tomar un helado, también tenia suerte si algunos días se sentaba a almorzar con el junto a Tomoyo.

Así paso una semana el día lunes y Sakura, Tomoyo, y Shaoran estaban conversando frente a las puertas del instituto antes de entrar a clases.

Saku – Voy a los casilleros ahora regreso.

- Oki dijeron Shaoran y Tomoyo al usonimo.

Tomoyo – Ves Shaoran te dije que estaría un poco mejor.

Shao – Si pero con migo no ha vuelto a ser la misma ya no me sonríe como antes.

Tomoyo – Bueno es que le va a tomar mucho mas tiempo verte solo como a un amigo pera ya veras que volverá a ser la misma con tigo también

Mientras Sakura va llegando a la zona de los casilleros, va tan distraída que choca con alguien y los 2 terminan en el suelo.

Saku – Auch ¿que paso?

Chico – Lo siento venia tan distraído que ni me di cuenta que venias enfrente

Saku – a mi me paso lo mismo jajá

En ese momento Sakura observa mejor al chico que tiene en frente, es un joven más o menos de su altura cabello corto azul, casi del mismo color que el de Tomoyo, ojos azules más obscuros que los de Tomoyo y una piel muy pálida.

Con unas gafas estilo Harry Potter.

"Es un chico muy lindo" piensa Sakura

El chico se pone de pie y le extiende una mano a Sakura para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Saku – Gracias – Dice tomando la mano del joven

Chico – Por nada por cierto mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa hoy es mi primer día vengo de Inglaterra.

Saku – Hola soy Sakura Kinomoto

Eriol – Tu nombre es como el de una bella flor que se da en primavera.

Saku – sonrojada – Gracias.

Eriol – Puedo llamarte por tu nombre Sakura

Saku – Claro Hiragizawa.

Eriol – Dime Eriol querida Sakura

Saku – Claro. n.n

Saku - Oye Eriol ¿en que salón estas?

Eriol – En el numero 10 y creo que ya voy tarde en mi primer día.

Saku – No te preocupes Eriol, estas en el mismo salón que yo, aparte la profesora de matemáticas que es la de la primera hora falto, para mi suerte.

Eriol – ¿Por que dices eso?

Saku – Es que las matemáticas se me dan fatal.

Eriol – No creo que sea para tanto.

Saku – Si tu supieras jaja.

Eriol – entonces si debe ser para tanto jaja

Mientras Tomoyo y Shaoran se preocuparon porque Sakura se tardo demasiado y deciden ir a buscarla.

Tomoyo – Oye Shaoran ¿que crees que la haya demorado tanto?

Shao – no tengo ni idea pero pronto lo sabremos.

Cuando llegan a la zona cercana a los casilleros encuentras a Sakura riendo con un joven que ellos nunca habían visto.

En ese momento Shaoran sintió un presión en el pecho y un repentino malestar algo así como ira, al ver a Sakura tan contenta con ese extraño, tan contenta como hace tiempo no lo estaba con el.

"Y este quien será y quien se cree para estar tan animado con Sakura

Solo yo tengo derecho de hacerla reír ella es mi amiga, pero que estoy pensando si ahora ella apenas me dirige la palabra" Pensó Shaoran viendo ahora al joven frente a el.

Tomoyo – Saku que paso te demoraste y decidimos venir a ver que te pasaba.

Saku – no fue nada es que me entretuve conversando con Eriol

-¿Eriol?- Preguntaron Tomoyo Y Shaoran al usonimo.

Saku – Si déjenme que los presente, Eriol ella es mi mejor amiga y prima Tomoyo Daidouji.

Y el es un amigo, Shaoran Li.

"Ahora soy simplemente un amigo ya no soy su mejor amigo simplemente un amigo", pensaba Shaoran con cara de tristeza.

Cara que por supuesto Tomoyo noto

Saku – Chicos el es Eriol Hiragizawa, este es su primer día aquí y esta en nuestro salón.

Eriol – Daidouji, Li un gusto conocerlos

Tomoyo – Lo mismo digo Hiragizawa.

Shao – Si yo también – Dijo cortantemente

"Es su primer día aquí recién la conoció y ya la llama por su nombre, y ella también y eso que a mi me tomo meses que ella me llamara por mi nombre"

El mismo se sorprendió de su actitud, se estaba comportando celosamente

Celos de amigos se dijo.

[Si como no celos de amigos eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo]

"Claro que son solo celos de amigo si yo por Sakura no siento nada mas que una gran amistad"

[Claro no y la tristeza que has tenido este ultimo mes desde que ella cambio su actitud para con tigo]

"eso es por que siempre e estado muy apegado a ella nada mas, y sabes que conciencia déjame en paz"

[Oki lo que tu quieras creer luego cuando la pierdas atente alas consecuencias]

"Si, si, si lo que tu digas, ya no me fastidies"

Saku – Bueno Eriol- dijo Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¿ya conoces la escuela?

Eriol – No para ser sinceros tu fuiste con la primer persona que hable y aparte cuando tropezamos recién venia de entrada.

Saku – Bueno entonces aprovechando esta hora libre te la enseñare ¿que te parece?

Eriol – Gracias Sakura eres muy dulce.

Saku – Hay érelo que cosas dices – Contesto ella sonrojada

Shaoran que noto el sonrojo de ella se sintió molesto de nuevo

Ese chico ya le caía mal por lo bien que le caía a Sakura.

Sakura y Eriol se van a recorrer la escuela mientras, Tomoyo y Shaoran

Se ponen a conversar.

Tomoyo – Ves Shaoran te dije que pronto lo superaría y por lo que veo el joven Hiragizawa va a ayudar a Sakura en eso.

Shao – Si por lo que veo se llevaron muy bien ya es cuento se vieron – Dijo molesto

Tomoyo – Vamos Shaoran sabes que Sakura no dejara de ser nuestro amiga si en un futuro se hace novia del joven Hiragizawa.

Shao – Novios dices pero si recién se conocieron.

[Ves te dije que estas celoso, sabes que lo que sientes por ella es mas que una gran amistad y si tu cabeza dura no te das cuenta de lo que sientes ese tal Hiragizawa te la va a quitar].

"Que te calles yo solo quería quería decir que me sorprende que Tomoyo piense en ellos ya como novios si recién hoy se conocieron"

[Si claro lo que tú digas, luego cuando la pierdas no me digas que yo no te lo dije]

Tomoyo – Si pero se ve que el joven Hiragizawa es alguien muy especial – Dijo

Tomoyo sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Y hace días que no la veía tan feliz,

como cuando hace un rato que estaba con el joven Hiragizawa.

Shao – Si tienes razón – Admitió tristemente

Mientras con Sakura y Eriol

Saku – Y este es el gimnasio

Eriol – Wow es enorme, oye Saku ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Saku – Si claro

Eriol – Me pareció a mi o aunque me dijiste que el joven Li es tu amigo ¿no te llevas muy bien con el no?

Saku – Lo que pasa es que…

Eriol – Si no quieres contarme no hay problema, te comprendo si no quieres decírmelo porque recién hoy nos conocimos y no me tienes la confianza suficiente.

Saku – No esta bien no hay problema, bueno te contare.

Sakura le cuenta a Eriol todo lo que ella siente sobre Shaoran y también que ella se le declaro y que el la rechazo y que por eso ella no puede seguir siendo su amiga porque ella lo quiere mas que a un amigo.

Eriol – Te comprendo, pero si quieres yo puedo ser tu amigo y darte aminos cuando lo necesites y capas que dentro de poco lo superes.

Saku – Gracias Eriol eres un amigo genial.

Sakura abraza a Eriol para agradecerle lo bueno que a sido con ella a pesar de que apenas se conocían.

Eriol – Por nada pequeña Sakura.

Mientras en la puerta del gimnasio se encontraba un molesto y triste Shaoran quien había contemplado toda la escena.

"Hace tiempo que no me abraza a mi por que tiene que abrazar a ese que apenas conoce, que coraje, el no tiene derecho a tocarla el no es nadie, solo yo puedo abrazarla así"

[Así por que tu si puedes abrazarla así haber dime que derecho tienes tu sobre ella].

"El derecho que me da ser su mejor amigo"

[Derecho que perdiste desde que la rechazaste no te das cuenta que casi ni se te acerca, mira hasta ya parece que no existieras en su vida, Te esta ignorando casi por completo, y sabes que te duele porque tu la quieres mas que a una amiga]

"Sabes que, no me molestes te dije que yo a ella la quiero como a una amiga, lo único que me molesta es que se lleve mejor con el que conmigo"

[Claro no por eso la estas espiando].

"No me molestes solo vine a ver porque se demoraba tanto nada mas y ya no me fastidies quieres"

[Oki señor yo solamente la quiero como a una amiga cuando la pierdas por completo por ese sujeto no me fastidies]

"Si lo que digas ahora déjame en paz"

Mientras Sakura y Eriol seguían conversando en eso Sakura ve la hora que es.

Saku – Bueno Eriol vamos al salón antes de que llegues tarde en tu primer día.

Eriol – Claro pequeña Sakura.

Shaoran llega con Tomoyo quien estaba en la puerta del salón

Tomoyo - Y Shaoran los encontraste

Shao – No los encontré – mintió.

Entonces empiezan a sentir risas y ven a Sakura y Eriol quienes vienen llegando al salón

Shao – Bueno será mejor que entremos el profesor no tarda en llegar.

Siiiiii – Dijeron los otros tres al usonimo

Y así todos entraron al salón.

Bueno acá les dejo el primer capitulo de mi intento de historia es la primera vez que escribo algo y espero que sea de su agrado

Cualquier consulta denle Go


	2. Descubrimiento

Sentimiento Compartido

CCS No me pertenece si me perteneciera tendría a Shaoran conmigo y no lo compartiría y aparte hubiera echo almenos 2 temporadas mas

Capitulo 2: No todo es lo que parece.

( ) Comentarios de la autora

[ ] Conciencia

"" Pensamientos

- Diálogos

Ya había pasado una semana exactamente desde la llegada de Eriol al instituto y Shaoran cada día que pasaba estaba mas molesto con Eriol porque el se llevaba mejor con Sakura, y ella ya casi ni le hablaba, estaba todo el día con Eriol.

Así el viernes a la salida del instituto a Shaoran se le ocurrió la idea de invitar a Sakura a tomar un helado en la plaza como lo hacían antes de que todo ocurriese.

Y allí estaba el parado en la puerta del instituto esperando a Sakura cuando logra divisarla llegando hacia donde estaba el.

Hola Saku – Dijo Shaoran

Hola – Contesto la chica

Yo te quería invitar a tomar un helado mañana como los viejos tiempos – Comento el castaño.

Lo siento pero no puedo porque quede con Eriol de ir a pasear – Dijo ella

Ya veo – Contesto el con in dejo de tristeza en su voz, pero de repente se animo-

Y que te parece si vamos a pasear el domingo.

No puedo Eriol me va a presentar a su familia ahora que terminaron con todo

Lo de la mudanza – Contesto

Ya veo – Comento el entre molesto y triste –Bueno entonces nos vemos el lunes

Saku.

Si nos vemos – contesto la chica tomando rumbo hacia su casa.

Shaoran estaba molesto y Triste

[Te dije que la perderías]

"Si si no me fastidies quieres no estoy de animo"

[Dices eso porque sabes que yo tenía razón]

"Si tenias razón lo admito contento, ahora ya no puedo hacer nada"

[Tienes muchas pociones de lo que puedes hacer para recuperarla]

"Así señor sabelotodo dime cuales por ejemplo"

[Averiguarlo por tu solo]

"Sabes si no fueras mi conciencia ya te habría matado"

[Ya clámate señor enojon y guarda tus energías para pensar en un plan para recuperar a TU Sakura]

Ufffffff – bufo el joven chino exasperado

Ya era sábado a las 2 de la tarde, hora en la que Sakura y Eriol se encontrarían en la entrada del instituto.

Eriol se encontraba ya en la entrada cuando a lo lejos ve a Sakura quien viene corriendo.

Hola Saku – Saludo el chico ingles.

Hola Eriol llevas mucho tiempo esperando – pregunto la chica.

No – contesto el simplemente.

Genial entonces ¡Vamos! – comento elle contenta.

Y así emprendieron camino hacia su tour (paseo, recorrido como lo quieran llamar) por la cuidad de Tomoeda.

Ya eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde y en su departamento (en mi país se dice apartamento XD) en el cual vivía solo ya que toda su familia se encuentra en china (wiiiiiii yo te hago compañía XD) se encontraba un apuesto joven de mirada ámbar aburrido y molesto.

"Por que Sakura tiene que pasar el fin de semana con ese imbezil"

[Por que en este momento le resulta mejor compañía que tu]

"Ya no comiences y no me fastidies quieres"

[Claro no descargate conmigo no, claro como ella no te hace el mínimo caso y para colmo vive de sonrisa en sonrisa con el tal Hiragizawa y no con tigo es mi culpa ¿no?]

(Shao yo que tu voy al psicólogo o almenos a terapia de pareja jajajajaja XD)

"No me fastidies, ya déjate de atormentarme, eres peor que Meiling"

[A no con ella no me compares que peor que ella no hay nadie]

"Entonces NO fastidies"

[OK pero almenos podrías buscar algo para hacer es que estoy muy aburrido]

"Si mejor voy al mercado que estuve viendo la alacena y esta casi vacía"

Mas o menos una hora después de que Shaoran saliera al mercado, En otra parte de la cuidad de tomoeda mas exactamente en las aproximaciones del parque pingüino, dos jóvenes un peliazul y una castaña reían animadamente mientras caminaban.

No te rías Eriol que eso fue cuando yo era muy pequeña – rezongo la ojiverde.

Vamos Saku tienes que admitir que fue graciosísimo – comento el de los ojos color zafiro.

Si si tienes razón – admitió ella – Ohh mira Eriol un camión de helados ¿quieres uno?

Si de vainilla por favor – pidió el.

Ya cada uno con su helado se dispusieron a comerlo en una banca del parque pingüino.

Oye Saku tu crees que le simpatizo a Tomoyo – pregunto vengorsoso el ingles.

Mira yo se que soy algo despistada pero yo creo que si desde que empezaste a tratarla vive sonrojada y eso no lo había visto nunca, lo raro es que no haya tratado de acercársete nunca es raro. (Cabe resaltar que Tomoyo piensa que a Eriol le gusta Sakura)

Pero también se nota que tú la quieres mucho, siempre te sonrojas y te pones nervioso cuando ella se acerca, jajajajaja – Comento la castaña.

Tú crees que ella se halla dado cuenta – pregunto el joven

Sinceramente no lo se, aunque ella es muy observadora, si te digo que ella se dio cuenta que yo estaba enamorada de Shaoran antes de que yo misma me diera cuenta – Contó ella tristemente.

Gracias Saku eres muy buena amiga – y dicho esto la abrazo muy tiernamente.

Abrazo que fue visto por un joven de ojos ámbares que chispeaban por la rabia y la tristeza que sentía en ese momento, pero sabia que debía controlarse pasa no armar una escenita en la calle.

"y aparte una escena por que si yo no la quiero como ella a mi ¿o si?"

FIN DEL CAP

Bueno acá les dejo otro capi es mas corto que el anterior pensaba terminarlo en este Cáp. Pero no se me ocurre un final adecuado SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS

Buen quiero agradecer a:

Aiko-1993

Sauma Sakura

MichiMyT

lfanycka

k4riiitho

Muchas gracias por sus concejos y me alegro de que les halla gustado la historia tratare de dar todo lo mejor de mi para que la historia siga siendo de su agrado

Y bueno como dicen por ahí nos leemos pronto

BAYYYYYYYYYYY


	3. Declaracion x2

Sentimiento Compartido

Soi yo SAKUYSHAO lo que pasa es que me cambie el nombre a Ying-Fa Diabolic Girl es que me gusta mas jajajajaja XD

CCS No me pertenece si me perteneciera tendría a Shaoran conmigo y no lo compartiría y aparte hubiera echo almenos 2 temporadas mas

Capitulo 3: Declaración x2.

( ) Comentarios de la autora

[ ] Conciencia

"" Pensamientos

Diálogos

Shaoran luego de llegar a su casa y de estar horas batallando contra su conciencia llego a una conclusión

-Ella también me gusta es mas yo la amo

[Ves te lo dije]

"Si tienes razón pero que haré ahora ella esta con Hiragizawa"

[¿Quien te dijo eso?]

"No hay que ser un genio para notarlo"

[¿Pero por que por los abrazos?]

"Es algo ovio ¿no?"

[No eso no quiere decir nada]

"OK digamos que tienes razón pero que puedo hacer ahora después de que la rechace"

[No se me ocurre nada hmm por que no le pides ayuda a Daidouji]

"No lo creo, bueno no importa ya me las arreglare"

Ya es lunes por la mañana y están todos entrando al instituto

En la puerta de uno de los salones (o aula como quieran decirle) se ven dos jóvenes una de cabellera castaña y uno de cabellera azabache platicando animadamente

-Y bueno que vas a hacer Eriol ¿se lo dirás hoy?- pregunto la chica

-Etto... yo tenia pensado decírselo durante el recreo (o receso llámenlo como quieran XD) pero no se creo que ella no siente lo mismo.

-Yo puedo ser muy despistada pero me doy cuenta que cuando Tomoyo te mira se sonroja y eso es señal de que le interesas.

-Gracias Saku – y el joven de ojos color azul abraza a la de ojos color de jade en forma de agradecimiento

Pero no se dieron cuenta que no muy lejos de ahí habían un par de obres ámbares que los observaban y se notaban furiosos.

"Hoy se lo diré" – Se dijo para si mismo

Todos se encontraban en el aula de clase cuando suena el timbre del receso trayendo consigo nervios a un par de jóvenes que tenían pensado declarársele a un par de chicas hermosas.

-Tommy me esperas bajo el gran cerezo que tengo algo importarte que decirte- Dijo la joven de ojos verdes.

-OK nos vemos allí Saku- Dijo la joven amatista y así se retiro del salón dejando en el a los jóvenes de mirada ámbar, azul, y jade.

-Te deseo mucha suerte Eriol- dijo ja hermosa castaña abrazando a su amigo

-muchas gracias pequeña Sakura- dijo el correspondiendo el abrazo

-OK pero que esperas no la dejes esperando- dijo la morena sonriendo ampliamente.

Y así el joven de mirada azabache se marcho bajo la mirad inquisidora de Shaoran quien no había podido escuchar lo que habían dicho ellos y también molesto por el abrazo que se habían dado. (Ufffffff que manía que tiene por enojarse por un abrazo que chico celoso jajá XD)

Sakura salio des salón detrás de Eriol, no solo por no querer quedarse sola con Shaoran sino también por que ella no se perdería esa declaración por nada del mundo.

Shaoran la vio salir casi corriendo del salón detrás de Hiragizawa Y se pregunto que le pasaría, así que la siguió.

Luego de buscarla por todo el instituto se acordó que ella había quedado de encontrarse con Tomoyo en el gran cerezo, y allí se dirigió.

Pero lo que vio lo sorprendió, Sakura estaba escondida detrás de un arbusto cerca del cerezo y bajo el árbol se encontraban Hiragizawa y Tomoyo.

Decidido se acerco a donde se encontraba Sakura y se arrodillo junto a ella

-¿Qué haces?

-Haaa!!! No me asustes Shaoran.

El noto como las mejillas de ella se colorearon de un lindo rojo lindo como ella.

-Pero no me respondiste ¿Qué haces?

-Na… nada

-Vamos enserio Sakura ¿que haces?

-Ufffffff esta bien, solamente quería ver la declaración que Eriol le va a hacer a Tomoyo.

-¿Declaración? -Pregunto el ambarino.

-Si es que a Eriol le gusta Tomoyo y hoy se lo va a decir.

-¿Hoe? ¿Eriol enamorado de Tomoyo?

-¿Si que tiene de raro?

-No nada

Mientras la pareja de castaños charlaba no se dieron cuenta de que la confesión ya se había llevado a cabo y que una pareja de peliazules se acercaba a ellos sonrientes y tomados de la mano

-Sakura ¿que haces? Preguntaron los peliazules al usonimo

-Hoe ay no me asusten así, y yo no estaba haciendo nada

-Aha si claro- dijo la de ojos amatista

-Bueno y ustedes que cuentan- pregunto la castaña tratando de salir de ese aprieto.

-Bueno- Dijo Tomoyo – Es que Eriol me pidió que fuera su novia y yo acepte

-¡¡¡Genial!!!

-Sip, Bueno nosotros nos vamos – Contesto el peliazul

-OK nos vemos en el salón los espero allí – dijo la ojiverde

-OK- Contestaron al usonimo los peliazules y así se retiraron dejando solos al par de castaños

-Ehh bueno me voy nos vemos – dijo la castaña sonrojada comenzando a caminar.

-No Sakura espera tengo que decirte algo – Dijo el de mirada color ámbar.

-Eh… s…Si… q…Que - Respondió la chica.

-Yo quería decirte que… que tu me gustas mucho.

-¡¡¡¡Que!!! ¿Enserio?- pregunto ella con los ojos llorosos

-Si me e dado cuenta estos días que pase sin ti que ya no puedo estar sin ti por que te amo- dijo el chino

-¡¡¡SHAORAN!!! – Yo también te amo – Le contesto ella corriendo al encuentro de su amado y abrasándolo.

-Pequeña lamento lo que te hice sufrir pero ahora se que nuestro sentimiento es compartido nunca te dejare- contesto el de mirada ámbar fundiéndose en un beso apasionado con la chica de sus sueños.

FIN

¡¡¡Volví!!! Gomenasai por no actualizar antes es que no tenía inspiración para continuar y las clases me quitan mucho tiempo y gomen si el fina no quedo como lo esperaban es que para la imaginación soy pésima

Gracias por sus Reviewsa:

GothicCharm

Lfanycka

k4riiitho

Sasha Kinoli

Any

Tulpan

Sauma Sakura

Espero reaparecer dentro de poso con otro Ficc

Bueno son masa que decir me retiro Bay XD n.n

A por cierto dejen **Reviews**


End file.
